User talk:Readmesoon
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Ohai Ohai Readmesoon, I saw on your userpage that you would appreciate help, I'll post some links to stuff to help you on your way *frequently asked questions *Handbook for the Humor-Impaired *simplified image upload guide *manual of style *layout guide *Inuse template for articles that are either "under construction" or undergoing major editing. *our IRC channels #darthipedia for social talk and the Sithy-hall for serious questions as well as help. *Various essays that may or may not reflect the way we do things around here. *Various policies like **Darthipedia:What Darthipedia is not **Darthipedia:Dos and Don'ts **Darthipedia:Voting policy I hope this is informative and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or another user on our talkpages or in IRC Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: User talk:Madclaw The fastest way to get to know about this place and those involved is by joining our IRC channel, instructions on how to join can be found here Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:11, November 13, 2009 (UTC) COB Ohai Readmesoon, I have re-scheduled the meeting to december 5th so it does not interfere with the thanksgiving plans some of us have. We hope to see you there. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll plan on being there. 19:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) There is another Congratulations with your fisrt featured article, may if be the first of many, feel free to add this userbox to your userpage Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) User of the month Hey dude, the community has voted you as user of the month, you may add to your userpage. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 10:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well, that was fast. Thanks. 15:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Arcades in the Star Wars Universe Congratulations on the successful promotion of your article. Feel free to add this to your userpage: Cheers! 16:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) IG-88.88888888 Congrats on your third FA, mate! Don't forget to add this to your userpage... Have a nice day. 20:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC)